The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEPZ11276’. The new variety is the result of a controlled cross conducted in June 2006 in Nairobi, Kenya between the female pelargonium parent, ‘KLEGANY’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,110), and the male pelargonium parent, ‘P 1101’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings in September 2008 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany for approximately 6 to 8 generations. ‘KLEPZ11276’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety were applied for in the following countries: Switzerland on Jul. 4, 2011, the European Union on Jul. 8, 2011, and Norway on Aug. 5, 2011. ‘KLEPZ11276’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.